The Volturi Assassin
by TheAlphaAI
Summary: This story shows a different side to Marcus in a time when Didyme, Marcus' wife and Trevor, Marcus' assassin were alive. It also illustrates a portion of the war between the Volturi and the Romanian vampires. Rated M to be safe, harmless really. R&R plzT
1. The Human Who Kills Vampires

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, please R&R and be honest: D. Special thanks to Lightshadow17 for the idea for this story, please R&R his stories too, search author search Lightshadow17. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that appear in the Twilight books. However, the characters of Frederick, Trevor, Lucian and Sonia are of my own creation.**

The Human Who Kills Vampires

The human and the vampire stood face to face. The human was taller than the vampire, but the vampire could kill the human in less than a millisecond. But the human was confident. The vampire was terrified, even though he did not show it.

The human's name was Trevor and the vampire's name was Frederick. Frederick was Spanish in birthplace, though Romanian at heart. Trevor was English in birthplace, though he had an Italia master. Trevor worked for the Volturi. Frederick was the equal of Vladimir, Stefan and the other two Romanian leaders, Lucian and Sonia. They stared each other down. Finally, Frederick whimpered and scurried away like a rat. Like a rat that can run very fast. Trevor smiled and started the long walk back to Volterra.

*

"This is UNNACCEPTABLE MARCUS! How could your killer let him go? Now he is barely outside earshot, and comes to kill us all!" shouted Caius. There had been a treaty between the Romanians and the Volturi which had lasted for years. It had specific rules, and Frederick was technically abiding by all these rules as he came into Volterra with death in his eyes.

"He is difficult for me to see. He is very fast. But I could have killed him. He-" Trevor tried to stand up for himself.

"You let him GO? Marcus, Frederick comes under the truce that has stood for thirty years. Do you want to go back to war again so soon?" Caius reached a new level of anger. "As for you, _Trevor, _I'll kill you!"

Trevor burst out laughing. "Try me Caius! Kill me, I dare you!" Caius was obviously fuming, but said nothing. Trevor continued. "He knows he is no threat to you, Marcus, Aro, Caius. He can't kill any of you, and you know it."

Frederick entered confidently. "As you know, I come under the truce. Now I also come to kill Trevor. As we all know that the killer of Trevor will also be killed because of his dormant revenge power. Whatever injury is inflicted on him, will be also inflicted on the attacker. Vladimir now only has eight fingers, suddenly lost after his attack on Trevor and the pointless struggle he and Marcus had over who would get to keep this human. Trevor also has eight fingers, and he is lacking the same two as Vladimir. It's not a coincidence."

"What will you do then, since you can't kill him without dying yourself?" asked Marcus, seriously confused.

"If I cut off his left arm, without him touching me, you, Marcus will kill him." said Frederick with a smile.

"NO!" said Aro, "We can just kill Frederick, end the truce! Let us counsel!"

"Let us counsel," said Caius.

"No. I trust my killer. I trust Trevor. He will win. Now what happens if Trevor beats you?" said Marcus meaningfully.

"If Trevor even _touches_ me, before I cut off his left arm, then you can all kill me, a powerful leader of the Romanians, and keep the truce intact. If the fight takes longer than one minute, you win anyway. Tempted?" Frederick smiled.

"Yes I am. Trevor?" said Marcus.

"Yes. Let's do this." Trevor nodded to Marcus.

And instantly Frederick sprang. Trevor was almost as quick. He pulled out a small metal object. It was carved and metallic, and a jet of flame spewed out from it, preceded by a click. Frederick was literally knocked backwards by the power of the raw fire. Trevor ran forward, with his hand reached out, but Frederick recovered too quickly. He jumped over Trevor's head and rushed over to the sewer wall. Frederick slammed both his fists into the concrete, and sent shards of concrete flying around the room. Trevor managed to dodge one that was coming at him. Frederick moved over to a particularly big piece and easily hefted it in his right hand. Now Frederick had a weapon.

The fight ended quickly from then on in. Frederick slid forward across the ground and gracefully stabbed the shard past the jet of fire coming at him. It lodged itself immediately in Trevor's arm. His left arm. Frederick let out a cry of delight as Trevor fell to the ground in pain. Frederick circled, jeering at the assembled vampires.

Then Trevor looked at Marcus. At his master. His friend. Then Trevor closed his eyes and a jet of flame came out of the carved object. It engulfed Trevor's arm. His left arm. Frederick turned around to see Trevor lying on the ground. Trevor's entire left arm had been burnt off. Frederick howled. Trevor had made it impossible for Frederick to cut off his left arm, because Trevor had no left arm.

Trevor was going into unconsciousness.

"That's one minute, Frederick," Said Aro with a smile. The vampires lunged and Frederick was torn to pieces where he stood. Then Caius snatched the small metal flamethrower from the ground where Trevor had dropped it. All the vampires were contributing to Frederick's destruction. All except one. Marcus appeared at Trevor's side and bit deep into his neck. Trevor faded into unconsciousness...

The pain was terrible...

It was a cold burning...

It lasted for three days...

And when Trevor awoke, Marcus was standing next to him. Didyme, his wife was beside Marcus. Trevor didn't even breathe. He was alive! Marcus and Didyme turned as one and smiled.

"Trevor. You were the first human to kill a vampire. You made history, my friend." said Marcus with a broad grin on his face.

"But I didn't... It was Caius..."

"He dealt the final blow. But it was you who was responsible for his death." said Didyme.

"You were the human who kills vampires." said Marcus.

Trevor smiled. "Wait, Master." Marcus turned. "I was? As in, I'm not that human anymore?"

Marcus nodded, and left with his wife.

Then Trevor felt the burning, the thirst for blood as his life as a vampire began.


	2. Marcus' Son

**A/N: Please R&R and be honest. Special thanks to Lightshadow17 for the idea for this story, please R&R his stories too. I know I have a major tendency for doing this in my stories (as seen in The True Sith story), but paragraphs in italics are flashbacks to when Trevor had been about twenty. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Twilight books. However, the characters of Frederick, Trevor, Lucian and Sonia are of my own creation.**

Marcus' Son

Trevor was sitting on one of Volterra's park benches. It was one of only three in the city, because Volterra only had one park, Volture Park. And Volture Park only had three park benches. Trevor always came here when he had to think, even though it was derelict, and was frequented by gangs of teenage boys, usually about eight or nine at a time. Trevor had been told to vary his hunting grounds: if too many people died in the same spot, or too many people of similar ages died in the same area of Volterra, the people would suspect a serial killer. They'd be wrong, of course, but vampires had to stay anonymous.

Sonia. Sonia. His latest target was Sonia, the mate of powerful Romanian vampire, Lucian. Sonia was powerful too, but had no mind power. He had to kill Sonia, but do it anonymously. Make the Romanians suspect not just the Volturi, but other vampire covens as well. Because the Romanians had only four strong vampires left alive, having most been killed by the Volturi as they had started to take over. Only four strong vampires left, because two years ago, Trevor had killed Frederick. Trevor had still been human then, and had become the first human to kill a vampire. The problem was, he nearly died in the process, and Marcus (his master) had been forced to transform him into a vampire.

Since then, Trevor had become Marcus' assassin, and his son. Marcus and his wife Didyme had trained Trevor, Marcus physically, Didyme mentally, and he had become an elite fighter, more than a match for any other of the Volturi, besides maybe Aro, Caius and Marcus. When Trevor had become a vampire, his talent had also increased. Trevor had had a double-barrelled talent when he was human. Well, actually, a triple-barrelled one. Firstly, he had been able to see perfectly in the dark, and also see vampires clearly, even when they were moving extremely fast. That was the first part of his power. The second part was that he could move at a speed that was impossible for a normal human. Quite slow from a vampire's point of view, but inconceivably fast for a human. For example, he could run 100 metres in 7.21 seconds. Thirdly, and lastly, he had a strong revenge power. Trevor grinned as he thought back to how a certain vampire had found that out the hard way...

_Aro, Caius and Marcus departed the room. They now knew that they had to get to this human before the Romanians did, he could be turned vampire, and become a crucial tool in the war that had been going on for eighty years. The war that the Volturi might lose. There had, however been a truce for twenty-seven years now, and the Volturi was becoming stronger. This human, Trevor, could, would be turned into a vampire. A very capable vampire. So the three, Aro, Caius and Marcus were to each to lead a search party to find and secure Trevor, and the one who found Trevor would be responsible for his training and transformation._

Marcus had told Trevor most of what he knew about how Trevor was so eagerly searched for by the Volturi and Romanians. Unfortunately, the Romanians had got to him first...

_Trevor felt hands around his shoulders and was heaved on to the back of a man._

"_Who are you and how are you so strong?" screamed Trevor. Then he realised that they were moving. Very, _very_ fast. Trevor knew what fast was: he could run three hundred feet in just over 7 seconds. This man, with such cold skin was blowing that away, going at thrice as fast, maybe faster. The man turned his head, not losing any pace as he ran, and said,_

"_Do not question a vampire again. Especially me." said the vampire._

"_Why not?"_

"_Oh you'll learn. One finger or toe lost for every questioning word. That's two so far." snarled the vampire. Trevor didn't think he was serious, but shut his mouth anyway. The vampire kept running. Finally, he stopped. Trevor was thrown to the ground and the vampire's face was right up against his._

"_You want to know who I am?" the vampire growled. "I am Vladimir, and I am your master. Now, you said two words, you lose two fingers." Trevor gasped."Are you questioning me?" Trevor shook his head quickly. Vladimir nodded and spoke again. "Hold out your left hand." Trevor was by now terrified of Vladimir. He raised his hand and made it stop shaking. Vladimir looked into Trevor's eyes and suddenly took hold of his Trevor's left hand in his right. He then grabbed Trevor's little finger and ring finger and snapped them off completely..._

Trevor stopped smiling as he remembered the pain. It had been the third most painful experience he had ever had. The second most painful was when he had been forced by circumstance to burn off his own left arm (minus two fingers), and the most painful, way out in front, was the three-day-long moment of sheer agony that had taken hold of Trevor as he transformed from human to vampire. Trevor was definitely not smiling now...

_Vladimir screeched in anger and pain and shock and so many more emotions piled into one wordless cry. He raised his left hand to the sky and screamed his anguish. Trevor gasped as he saw that Vladimir's left hand was missing two fingers: his little and ring fingers. And the next moment Vladimir was lying on the ground pounding various parts of his body into the ground, and making serious dints with each. Trevor had an idea, and started it immediately. He jumped off the ground, ignoring the pain in his hand, and ran as fast as he could. One minute later, as Trevor lay hidden in a cave, dripping with sweat and praying to God that Vladimir wouldn't find him._

_Marcus yelled inwardly with triumph as he saw Trevor lying in that cave. But he also saw Vladimir on the horizon, closing in fast. It would be close. Marcus gave the order and all five vampires in the group sped off at their full capacity to reach the cave._

"_No!" Trevor shouted as he was once again seized by the shoulders by what he presumed to be Vladimir. He was hauled onto the back of a vampire: but it wasn't Vladimir. Trevor didn't say anything. He wanted to keep all of his remaining fingers and toes. The vampire turned his head, and to Trevor's surprise, it was not Vladimir._

"_My name is Marcus. Nobody is going to hurt you, Son."_

Trevor sprang up from the bench in Volture Park, and decided to return to his adopted father for help on the subject of how to kill Sonia.


	3. Attack, Counterattack

**A/N: Please R&R and be honest. Special thanks to Lightshadow17 for the idea for this story. For the sake of this story, Trevor was the first to coin the phrase: united we stand, divided we fall. This chapter has a tiny cross promotion of the story: The Wolf Pelt Cloak. I felt I owed it to the author, Lightshadow17 for the idea for this story. Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I have a rule that I should never write longer chapters for the sake of having long chapters. I didn't have too much to say in this chapter, but it is crucial to the plot. You can't just skip this chapter if you're pressed for time on the computer; it has a bit of a plot twist. Again, **_**crucial!**_** Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters of Frederick, Trevor, Lucian and Sonia are of my own creation.**

Attack, Counterattack

"Sonia is not only an adept fighter, but she is the smartest of the four Romanians. She can analyse your strengths and weaknesses in a second, and is more than expecting an assassination attempt from you. She orchestrates many of the covens in Europe, and knows how to persuade an angry vampire that we were responsible for the death of his mate. If it wasn't for her and her mate, the Romanians wouldn't be a threat. Ultimately if we eliminate both of them, the Volturi become the dominant power, and the Romanians will be forced to go into exile," Marcus said, eyes locked with his son Trevor. They had been discussing the pros and cons of each method of assassination. Trevor was such a good vampire assassin because he was so incredibly fast, even for a vampire. This gave the target less time to react when Trevor's scent became apparent.

The two had discussed several different ways of killing Sonia, and were left with just a couple of realistic options.

"We could challenge her openly, just like Frederick did two years ago, you beat her, the truce remains intact. We could have her killed secretly." Marcus speculated.

"That would have double benefits. If I could kill her, and Lucian could be convinced that Stefan or Vladimir was responsible, then she would be eliminated, and we could divide their ranks. United they stand, divided they fall." Trevor said.

"We could find a way to goad her out into breaking the truce, we would have the law on our side, and we could call on other covens and nomads if we needed to. She would then be easy to kill."

"Marcus, I think she would be too smart to be goaded into breaking the truce, and she wouldn't risk suffering the same fate as Frederick. I think the only way to take her out will be assassination. Load Stefan with evidence, frame him. United they stand divided they fall."

"Yes, Trevor, but how?"

"If you call a meeting with her to discuss the truce, and demand that only that the two of you go, then by the time she realises that I am impersonating you, it will be too late, and I will kill her. Then, when Lucian accuses me of her murder, your argument is: why would we kill Sonia so openly? It must have been a third party, because that is too obvious to be true, we are being framed by an unknown vampire or coven."

"No Trevor, Lucian will see right through that and you know it. Even if he doesn't, he will be so grief-stricken by the loss of his mate that he won't listen to our fabricated reasoning. Vladimir and Stefan are all too eager to resume fighting after thirty-one years, and will hardly step in to keep the peace. Trevor, you are letting your impatience cloud your mind. Focus. Killing Sonia is the first step, but to kill Lucian, the truce must still be intact." Marcus replied, irritated. He got up, and started pacing, even though it did nothing to calm him down or help him think clearly or get more comfortable, it was an old habit that had helped when he had been human.

"Stefan has been growing increasingly jealous of the others, especially Sonia. Ever since Sonia's troops defeated Stefan's in that little war game they had, Stefan has come to realise that he has the weakest army, and is the weakest link of them all. Trevor, he has tried to be subtle about it, but Lucian has found out that Stefan is preparing for an assassination attempt on Sonia."

"How do _we_ know that Stefan is plotting against Sonia?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, I'm needed at Caius' side. That incident with the children of the moon has left him... drained. Oh and, to answer your question I have one word: Mathias."

*

The four Romanians were seated a round table, symbolising unity. But Vladimir and Stefan's seats were considerably closer to each other's. Lucian and Sonia were the same. The four of them were talking tactics. They agreed that Trevor had to die. Nothing else mattered. The Romanians were determined that if they would go down they would take Trevor, Marcus, Caius and Aro down with them. Starting with Trevor.

An hour later, they departed, going separate ways to check over their personal guard. Vladimir had nineteen vampires to himself. None of them had talents, except one. Gargoyle was a powerful tracker, and an impressive fighter to boot. He would be right up with Vladimir, but for his intellect. He was not very smart and only thought about crashing through a wall of Volturi and ways how to kill them all. He was anything but subtle, but Vladimir valued Gargoyle as his second in command.

Stefan had similar troops, but more trackers and two weak shield powers among his twelve. Whenever he was away from Vladimir, Sonia or Lucian, the two shields were with him; Stephen and Richard from Britain. They stayed at his side whenever he wasn't with Vladimir, Sonia or Lucian.

Sonia had only nine vampires, all with talents, and all adept fighters. Some of the talents included mirror talents, which reflects the talents of others back onto the user. For example, Aro's mind reading power would be reflected so that not only was the talented vampire unaffected, but the mirror-talented vampire would be able to read Aro's mind. Sonia had found this to be an exceptional talent several times in the past sixty years, and it had saved her life more than once. She also had two strong trackers and one weak future-teller.

Lucian's guard was the brunt of the Romanian army. It consisted of numerous weak talents within his forces, but mostly just fighters. That was the weakness. The strength of Lucian's guard came purely from numbers and coordination. There were forty vampires exactly, and they were led by Lucian, a clever tactician. Lucian's army had only become so powerful when he had inherited most of Frederick's guard after he died.

Together, the Romanian army consisted of seventy-one vampires, plus the four commanders, and united, they were a fierce wall of sheer power. Three days later, the four commanders came together, and the 75-strong army of vampires swarmed across Romania with purpose. If anybody had seen the looks on their faces, they would have been terrified. But they were moving too fast to be seen. They were moving towards Italy, towards Volterra and the Volturi. Vladimir, Stefan, Lucian and Sonia were going to stage a full-scale assault on the Volturi.


	4. Swear On Our Love

**A/N: Please R&R. Special thanks to Lightshadow17 for the idea for this story. This chapter properly introduces Mathias and Farfalla, and a little bit about Eftemie and Ecaterina. I also recognise that even though I promised some Marcus-Didyme moments, but haven't yet delivered. Here they are. Thanks for reading!**

**SPECIAL A/N: With this chapter I will be exploring several characters and their loving relationships with each other. I WILL hint at what might happen between certain characters, but I WILL NOT describe it. As of this chapter, the Volturi Assassin story is now rated M, to be safe. I won't be doing too much lovey-dovey stuff, even though it is the trademark feature of the Twilight Saga. This is not because I dislike the way Stephanie Meyer has written this, but it's that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and I'm not nearly good enough at love scenes to do too much of it. Most of the story will be filled with action and plot twists will be both frequent and cool, if I do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters of Frederick, Trevor, Lucian, Sonia, Mathias, Eftemie, Ecaterina and Farfalla are of my own creation.**

Swear On Our Love

Mathias had been running for hours at full speed, but the French vampire was not tired. He had been pursued for almost as long, but he was faster than Eftemie and Ecaterina, and had not yet been caught. The gates of Volterra opened ahead of him, but Mathias was still too far away to see that. He looked around, slowing down slightly to see how close they were, even though he could still smell them. He saw Eftemie bound over a hill as little as a tenth of a mile away.

Mathias was very fast but not too skilled as a fighter, and Ecaterina and Eftemie were Stefan's most loyal and powerful vampires. Mathias was proud, and hated to run away from a fight, but he was not stupid. He knew that he could take down Eftemie or Ecaterina, but not the two together. So he ran back to his master, Marcus, and safety.

He saw the gates of Volterra and laughed aloud in relief. His pursuers would not dare come much closer to Volterra, stronghold of the Volturi. Not alone anyway. Mathias had been a spy for the Volturi for over four years now, and hadn't seen his mate, Farfalla, in most of that time. Marcus had promised him that it would only be for five years, or as long as he remained anonymous, then he could be reunited with Farfalla.

Eftemie screamed into the wind, cursing Mathias in a long-forgotten Romanian dialect. He saw Mathias, the vampire he had trusted as a friend and a brother, turn around. Mathias said nothing, but his face was clearly a sad one. Ecaterina touched his arm.

"We have to go, love. Quickly…" she said.

"Yes Ecaterina. Leave this French pig to rot in this accursed city. We will soon tear down its walls and I swear to you, I will be the one to toss Mathias' head into the great pyre. I will return here." Knowing full well that Mathias had heard him, Eftemie turned and ploughed through the night. His mate lingered for a moment longer, shaking her head sadly, and then she too departed.

Mathias sighed and turned, running through the gates of Volterra faster than the human eye could see. Minutes later, he delivered his grim report to Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Why have you returned? Five years have not passed, and in a time of such political tension, we need a spy more than ever!" Aro said, starting quietly, but shouting by the time he had finished.

"You are right, Equal of my Master. But a matter of such importance was announced to us by Stefan, that I felt I had to warn you as quickly as possible, even if it meant giving up the crucial advantage of a spy." replied Mathias.

"Well, tell us then, fool." Caius growled.

"The Romanians have declared that they will launch a full scale assault on Volterra and on the Volturi." Mathias said quietly, simply.

"Are you sure, Mathias?" Marcus asked gently. Mathias took and deep, unnecessary breath and nodded. Aro held out his hand, and Mathias immediately put his hand in Aro's. Aro quickly scanned through Mathias' thoughts before coming to a conclusion.

"He's telling the truth." Aro said.

"Let us counsel." Caius said strongly.

"Let us counsel." Aro agreed. Marcus looked around at the other three vampires, all waiting for his decision.

"Let us counsel. Mathias, you are dismissed." Mathias nodded to each of them in turn and strode quickly out. As Mathias stepped outside the chamber, he was immediately locked into a passionate kiss with Farfalla. They spoke to each other between kisses.

"Mathias…"

"Farfalla… I love… you…" Mathias pulled himself away reluctantly."Let's go to the cottage." Farfalla nodded. They had some furniture to destroy.

Marcus was first to leave the chamber. Trevor was waiting outside. He immediately fell into step with his father and waited a few moments before speaking.

"Marcus, what is it? What did Mathias have to tell you?"

"Aro will tell all of you soon. Get ready for a fight." Didyme stepped out of a doorway and held onto Marcus' hand. She sensed that he was stressed and worried. She squeezed his hand, and Trevor turned around, walking the other way. Only Didyme could comfort Marcus when he was this distressed.

"Marcus. Whatever Mathias just told you, whatever you three decided on when you counselled, know that I will be there for you beyond this life. Even if we are destined to burn eternally in hell, I would be contempt, knowing that will eventually burn together." Their relationship was not intimate, and they rarely kissed. They knew that their love couldn't be described by words or demonstrated with actions.

"Didyme, I love you. I will always love you. I want you to promise me one thing." Marcus' voice was thick with emotion.

"Anything Marcus. Anything." She replied immediately.

"If I am killed by the Romanians somehow over the next few years, or in fact, if I am ever killed, I want you to promise me that you won't try to follow." He said slowly, strongly.

"Yes, love. I understand. I swear on our eternal love that I will never try to have myself killed. I want you to do the same for me, please. It will be the ultimate test of our love, but one which we can survive, even if we are apart."

"I swear on our love that I will never try to have myself killed. If one of us finds our self burning in hell, we must endure, and burn for each other. The survivor must live their life until death, but never let go of the other, always remember this." Didyme nodded and Marcus kissed her on the mouth, more passionately than he had ever done so before. Didyme was astounded for a moment at his eagerness, but quickly started to kiss him back. Kisses didn't prove that they were in love, but both vampires relished the kiss that seemed to last forever.

The next day, the Volturi assembled their forces, and slipped away from Volterra in pairs. They didn't want the battlefield to be the city of Volterra itself, so they would meet the Romanians on a deserted plain just over ninety miles from the city, an area that had no humans residing nearby. No humans would be privy to the battle that would decide the fate of the world for the next few millennia.

When they were ninety miles from Volterra, Aro, Caius and Marcus called out to the vampires to assemble. Each of them had a personal guard. For example, Marcus had Trevor and Aro had Renata. The Volturi forces were in one huge block, and the three leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus stood at the front while the wives, each with four guards, strolled nervously at the rear.

Aro called a halt, and the Volturi stopped, waiting for their enemy. Four columns of Romanians marched slowly in the distance, with one strong vampire at the head of each column.

The Romanians halted as well, facing the Volturi. Then the two sides charged forward to meet each other, and the thirty year truce was smashed as Trevor leapt forward to meet his first opponent.


	5. Clash

**A/N: Please R&R. Just a heads up to my very small number of readers, this chapter is pretty much all nonstop action. Please, please, please REVIEW GUYS!!!!! Sorry about that. I got a bit carried away there. But seriously, I've only had like 1 review... Help a guy out? Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters of Frederick, Trevor, Lucian, Sonia, Mathias, Eftemie, Ecaterina and Farfalla are of my own creation.**

Clash

Trevor sank his teeth into his adversary's shoulder. The vampire cried out in pain and punched furiously into Trevor's midriff. Trevor held his teeth in the flesh for a few seconds, and then leapt backwards. He saw the vampire's eyes freeze over in terror as he realised who he was facing. He couldn't injure Trevor easily or kill him without being killed himself. But he could drag Trevor and his dismembered limbs back to Stefan, his master. He threw himself forward through the air and a screeching sound resounded into the air, joining the sounds of triumph and pain.

Trevor turned onto his side, and drove his shoulder into the body of his enemy. He howled with delight as he tore off the arm off his opponent and pushed him to the ground. He used one arm to pick up his enemy, and the other to pick up his arm. He charged towards the huge pyre of flames that had already consumed over five vampires in the battle. He saw the fire seem to grow brighter, hungry, anticipating its next meal. The vampire screamed in terror, and Trevor hurled his opponent into the fire.

The vampire saw the flames come right up to his eyes, but was pulled back by an unknown force. He saw his arm licked by the flames, but then it too was fished from the jaws of destruction. The vampire saw Trevor in combat with another vampire, his rescuer presumably. Eftemie! He was grateful to the other vampire for saving him, but knew it was suicide to face Trevor again. He reattached his arm, and charged off to fight elsewhere.

*

Marcus grunted with pleasure as he watched his victim roast in the fire. His third kill so far, and the fight had lasted but minutes. His enemy cursed him one final time, and then died. He saw Mathias fighting off two vampires at one time, and struggling, so he assisted his spy.

Mathias' leg was ripped off, and he thudded to the ground. He howled in agony, and then saw his master rush over his head to attack Ecaterina and Richard. Mathias exhaled with relief. His master was twice the fighter of either of them, and since Marcus needed no talent to win, Richard's shield ability had no effect. Mathias waited for his leg to reattach itself, then stood up, and helped Marcus against Ecaterina. Mathias was a lesser fighter than Ecaterina, but he was fast enough o hold her off for a few minutes. Marcus now only had one enemy to take on, and within 30 seconds, Richard was armless, then defenceless, then dead.

Ecaterina saw Richard's defeat and death, and retreated for now. Mathias didn't follow. Marcus returned to his side, then caught sight of another target, and rushed off, leaving his spy to fend for himself.

Trevor was fighting furiously when he was assaulted from the side by a new enemy.

"Eftemie, we can take him together, love," screamed the newcomer. Trevor surmised that the other vampire he was fighting was Eftemie, and the newcomer was his mate. He had heard about Eftemie and Ecaterina from Marcus, about their loyalty to Stefan. They were both more than willing to die, if they brought Trevor down with them. Trevor lashed out with unexpected ferocity at Ecaterina, which in turn made Eftemie more defensive of his mate. He occasionally blocked a punch or a slash of Trevor's hand coming at her, so he let his guard down a little. Trevor launched a faster barrage of attacks at Ecaterina, and Eftemie was coming to her defence even more. He tried to bite her, but Eftemie was being too protective to land a hit on Ecaterina. Then Trevor quickly changed his tack, and jumped onto Eftemie, ripping his head off and casting it towards the fire. Ecaterina screamed with horror and leapt towards Trevor, trying to stop him at any cost.

Eftemie was blind. He fell to the ground, but wasted no time writhing in agony, he crawled along the ground towards his head, as he heard his mate scream. He hoped she was buying him the time to reattach his head so that they could together take Trevor down.

Ecaterina screamed again as Trevor easily tore her right arm off. He flung it towards the flames and Ecaterina collapsed in pain as she felt her arm burn. Trevor sank his teeth into her neck and ripped off her head. This rendered her almost defenceless, and he flung her over his shoulder, carrying her head in the other hand, and halted a few feet from the fire. He was about to throw her, screaming, into the pyre and end her life when Eftemie crashed into him from behind, and it looked like Trevor and Eftemie were headed for their deaths.

But they just fell short, and scrambled in the dirt, tearing at each other's bodies. Ecaterina was still writhing on the ground when Caius found her. Seeing the opportunity for an easy kill, he snapped her left leg off, gave it to another vampire and gestured for him to follow Caius as they ran towards the flames. Eftemie howled as the world seemed to slow down, as his mate was, piece by piece, destroyed in the inferno.

Trevor was also distracted by Ecaterina's death, but not so much as Eftemie and he launched an attack on Eftemie, nearly casting his enemy into the fire. He looked around him when he heard the sound. He saw Sonia coming straight at him, flanked by nine other vampires, her personal guard. He frantically started attacking Eftemie, but soon dashed away, leaving him alive because he knew that in the time it took him to kill Eftemie, Sonia would have him captured and later, killed.

Sonia and her vampires were not fast enough to catch Trevor on his own, and by the time the two sides clashed, Marcus and Caius were with him. Trevor found himself blinded as he fought, but knew that his revenge talent would have the same effect on the one who was using the talent. Trevor fought on, barely faltering as he was hit by a barrage of other talents. He felt fatigue for the first time in years, and he knew that this was brought on by a vampire's talent.

Trevor fought on, and soon the blindness and the fatigue wore off and Trevor was back to his optimal fighting capacity. He hadn't dispatched his opponent, but hadn't sustained any injuries. He looked around quickly and saw that Sonia's nine vampires had been reduced to six and the death toll for the Volturi was two.

Vladimir was having a hard time repelling the vampires commanded by Aro. He snarled as he saw yet another of his personal guard plunged into the fire. Gargoyle was fighting a losing battle against three vampires, and Vladimir charged towards them. Howls of rage, fear, pain and sorrow were intertwined in the air, and the greatest event of vampire bloodshed in history continued.


	6. The Two Fronts of the Battle

**A/N: Didyme's power, if you didn't know, is to make people around her happy. I have finally finished mapping out the storyline, and I hope it will be 10 chapters long. We're past half way! Yay! I hope this chapter clears up a bit of confusion I might have inadvertently created. This chapter is mostly action again, but hey, there is a battle going on, and you wouldn't like it if I didn't do enough detail on the different phases, and how it goes from being a clump of individual fights to two big fights. Wow, long sentence. LOL. And please guys, review number is still zero. (As of the 30****th**** of March 2009. Hopefully this figure will soon be out of date.)Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters that do not appear in the books are of my own creation.**

The Two Fronts of the Battle

Trevor stood majestically on top of a hill, looking down at the scene before him. 88 vampires locked in the struggle of their lives were left, the fastest, strongest, smartest and luckiest. Of the original 75 Romanian vampires, only 48 were still alive. Trevor marvelled at the atrocity that this battle had been. But the Volturi had lost vampires as well, and their initial number of 61 was now almost halved, and there were only 40. Trevor was relieved that Marcus, Aro and Caius were among the living, for now at least. He also noted that Marcus' spy, Mathias, and his mate, Farfalla, were alive, and fighting together.

Trevor felt his mind go into torment. The Volturi was cracking. He knew it. Didyme and Marcus were now so deeply in love, that they no longer cared about Aro's plans to dominate the vampiric world. Over the past few months, as Marcus' enthusiasm for the cause disappeared, Trevor's had gone along with it. Marcus and Didyme planned to leave after the battle. Aro knew this, and Trevor could tell that he was not happy about it. He had given the couple his blessing anyway though, and they would soon depart for an uncharted land across the sea, and one which would stay uncharted for centuries.

What Aro hadn't counted on, since he hadn't read Trevor's mind for a while, was that Trevor was going with them. He had told Marcus this, and they were happy to have him along, though they warned him to stay out of Aro's way until they left. Trevor's thoughts were interrupted as Harrison, from Sonia's guard, leapt onto his back. Trevor flung his opponent over his head and attacked with confidence. Harrison was a strong tracker, and one of Sonia's most valued guards, but now that he had found Trevor, his talent would be useless. Harrison leapt sideways, but Trevor tackled him out of the air, and tore off both arms with a grunt.

Trevor's expression was grim as he decapitated Harrison and ripped the rest of his body to shreds. He hurled each piece quickly into the nearby fire, the second one to have been lighted for this battle, and the smaller.

Aro gasped as his victory against Gargoyle, Vladimir's second-in-command, was snatched away from under his nose as Vladimir himself plunged into the fight. Aro quickly signalled for the other two vampires to take out Gargoyle while he dealt with Vladimir as easily and quickly as possible.

Gargoyle screamed as he was dispatched at last, and Vladimir's face crumpled with despair. Aro leapt forward, seizing the opportunity presented to him on a platter. But as soon as Aro touched Vladimir, he read his mind, and saw that Vladimir was feigning shock. Aro was thrown to the ground, but saved within seconds as Vladimir fled. Aro cursed himself for carelessness. If he hadn't been for those other two vampires, he might now be dead.

Caius screamed with rage as his twenty-first vampire went down. He now had only three more, and retreated from Lucian's attack to merge his forces with Marcus' who were also struggling. Lucian grinned maniacally as he pursued Caius, but was not fast enough, and Marcus' forces were already clashing with his own before he could chase the Volturi leader further.

Marcus saw Caius run frantically with only three surviving vampires towards his own force. Lucian's vampires assaulted his own from the side as Caius and his last three rushed away, leaving his forces to bear the brunt of Caius' mistakes.

"Didyme, please stay here, I will repel Sonia's forces. Then we can concentrate on Lucian. Soon-"

"Alright, love. You don't need to tell me your military strategy. I already know that you will be the victor." Marcus smiled, genuinely happy, and not just because of Didyme's talent. He sped off to aid Trevor against Sonia's guard.

Marcus crashed into the fray beside him, and Trevor grinned inwardly. Sonia's guard was now down to just five, not including the leader. The bad aspect of the fight was that Caius' forces were all but depleted, and Lucian's were not. Caius could be accredited with the fact that his vampires had brought down thirty of Lucian's forty though. Now the battle was being fought on two fronts. On one it was Marcus and Caius versus Sonia and Lucian and on the other, Aro against Vladimir and what was left of Stefan's forces.

Then disaster struck as Lucian's vampires dispatched four of Marcus' in quick secession and broke the line heading straight for Didyme. Marcus' battle with Sonia had taken him far away, and Trevor found himself as the only thing between Didyme and death, as Didyme's four bodyguards had all been killed earlier in the battle. Didyme glanced at Trevor as she stumbled backwards. Trevor caught her hand though, and pulled her up, reaching her side and more than willing to die to defend his mother.

Trevor roared to the sky and charged forward to attack the ten vampires threatening Didyme. He knew that if he took the time to kill any of them, one of the others would seize the opportunity and take Didyme away, and kill her easily. Since she had always had Marcus and the rest of the Volturi to protect her, Didyme had never needed to fight, and it looked like this could soon be the cause of her death.

Then suddenly Trevor laughed with relief as Marcus and several other vampires turned away from Sonia's forces to rush to Didyme's aid. Lucian growled and fell back. He looped his vampires around Marcus' and joined up with his mate. By then Marcus had decided to stay with Didyme until the end of the battle. Her near-death by Lucian had shaken Marcus up. Now it was just one big block of vampires against another.

Marcus evaluated the battle quickly. Aro was winning against Vladimir and Stefan, so even though he and Caius were going to lose to Sonia and Lucian, if they could hold off until Aro had eliminated Vladimir and Stefan's vampires, they would be saved. 'On to more glorious victories' would be Aro's approach. Aro would dismiss the lost and call it a great day in vampiric history. He again told himself that as soon as the Romanians had been dispatched, he, Didyme and Trevor were leaving, with or without Aro's blessing.

Suddenly an idea struck Marcus. If he didn't have Didyme to worry about, he could help fight Sonia and Lucian's vampires. Then he could hold off Sonia and Lucian for longer. He again glanced over to Aro's front of the battle. He was most definitely winning. He made up his mind quickly and spoke to his wife and mate.

"Didyme, take shelter with Aro please. This is heating up." Marcus said to his wife, waiting tensely beside him. She was also scared from what had happened before.

"No! I want to be with you!" she started defiantly, although she knew that she had to go. Marcus wouldn't be able to think clearly about the battle if his mind was on her. Without another word, she nodded and left. Marcus never saw her again.


	7. Murder For Power

**A/N: Nothing much to tell you for this chapter, so I'll just say thanks for reading and let you do just that. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters that do not appear in the books are of my own creation.**

Murder For Power

The battle raged around him, but Aro had his mind only on his next target. Everything was falling right into place. He had always thought that Didyme and Marcus were too close, and when they had announced that they were leaving, Aro decided that something had to be done. Marcus was an invaluable asset to the Volturi and to him, so he could not be allowed to leave. Even if the Romanian threat was eliminated, he would still need to keep Marcus because of his talent. Aro was willing to do anything for power, even if it meant murdering his own sister Didyme.

Aro laughed inwardly at his own thought. But everything _had_ fallen into place. He had never seen a bond so strong as Marcus and Didyme's, and it had to be broken somehow. He knew that Marcus' grief over her death would be hard to overcome, but possible if he hired Chelsea to make him more loyal to the Volturi and to him, as was her power, or talent. She could strengthen and weaken bonds between vampires and humans.

The problem had been how to kill her without Marcus knowing, or ever finding out. If Marcus found out that Aro had killed Didyme, then Chelsea's power increased by tenfold wouldn't be enough to keep Marcus loyal. The power struggle with the Romanians had presented a few opportunities to kill Didyme, but none of them gave him the chance to do it without being caught. Throughout the battle, things had gone very well for the most part, and Aro was pleased that the battle seemed to be going his way. That had fallen into place, and then even better had when Didyme had rushed away from Marcus' part of the battle to the safety of his. She wouldn't be taken by the Romanians under Aro's protection. But it was a case of 'out of the flames into the tiger's mouth', as said in the East, for Didyme, and as she escaped one threat, she exposed herself to a worse danger. And now she was going to pay the price.

Didyme smiled weakly at her brother. She had reached safety, and in doing so, increased Marcus' chances of survival. He smiled back at her, but there was something Didyme didn't like about his smile.

"Sister, I want you to look around, over my shoulder and see if anybody is watching us. I will hide you away when we are free from prying eyes of the Romanians and Volturi alike. It is crucial that you tell me this." Aro said seriously. Didyme nodded and said random words as they came into her head so that any onlookers would not suspect that she was looking for prying eyes. The two had met in between the two fronts of the battle, and the fighting was raging intensely, so no vampire could break off to attack them. Aro was nodding every 20 or so words said so it looked like they were actually conversing.

"Let's go Aro," she said. Aro nodded and ran over a nearby hill, then another. Didyme was close behind. They stopped about a mile away.

"So close to the fighting, brother?" Didyme asked nervously, uneasily, "if the Romanians break away from the battle and come this way, they will find me. Marcus is totally engaged and will not be able to come to my aid quickly enough." Aro smiled wickedly.

"No. He will not be able to help you." Aro replied. He advanced slowly on her, and Didyme backed away. Aro could see that her sister was terrified. She knew she was going to die.

"Why are you doing this Aro?" she sobbed. She hadn't anticipated losing Marcus so quickly.

"Power. You were coming between me and Marcus' talent. Your love with him runs too deep. If I kill you, and blame Lucian or Vladimir or Stefan, then Marcus will become a tool of my will. I'm sorry about this, sister. I truly do love you. But power is more important than any feelings I have. Especially Marcus' power." Aro said, the menace disappearing from his voice as he finished. He did love Didyme, and this was going to be harder than he anticipated.

"Why Marcus' power over others'? Trevor is-"

"Marcus's gift is actually quite valuable in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. For example, imagine Marcus on the battle field, like the one he is on right now. He sees the binding ties between the enemy we face. He can tell who the leader is just by watching the way the others are tied to him or her. He can see how to destroy the resistance simply by picking off a few key people. He doesn't just see romantic relationships, but also ties of family and friends, loyalty and devotion. He can tell if any given person would die for another. His power is useful, but he will never mention it to you. He is too modest. Off the field of battle, Marcus's gift is valuable diplomatically. When you're sitting on an empire, it's nice to be able to see when someone's loyalty starts wavering, or if anyone is getting too fond of anyone else. Can you see the potential now?" Didyme was just stalling, trying to think of a way to save her own life. Didyme opened her mouth as if to speak, but attempted to dash past her brother and to the safety of her mate. Aro laughed as he caught her by the leg and pulled her back, sobbing.

"Your power is to make people happy. Your death will make me _very_ happy, sister. But enough talk. I must now kill you. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but-" Aro stopped himself short, "I'm going on again, aren't I?" he said with a smile. Didyme hung her head, not wanting to show fear before the end. There was no fire around, but Aro started a small fire by rubbing his hand along the ground with lightning speed while the motionless body parts of his recently dismembered sister lay around him. The fire was small, but just large enough to kill a vampire. And kill it did. Didyme, mate and wife of Marcus and mother of Trevor, was no more.

*

Marcus roared with pleasure and satisfaction as the last of Sonia's personal guard perished around him, and Sonia, Lucian and Lucian's last surviving vampires faced the Volturi for one final charge, but then Marcus spotted Sonia running for the hills. He was about to cry out for someone to stop her, but Trevor was already gone, kicking up grass and dust as he took chase.

*

If he was a human, the vampire would have collapsed minutes ago. If he were still human, Sonia would be nothing but a distant memory, and Trevor would be returning to his master in shame. But Trevor was anything but human, and rather than falling behind, Trevor's untirable body was catching up on Sonia, and they both knew it. Finally she whipped around when they were a good distance away from the battle, and taking Trevor by surprise, dropped to the ground. Trevor overshot his jump, and landed a few feet behind his target.

Sonia was already on to him though and launching vicious attacks. She knew that she had to win the fight quickly before Trevor could get back on the front foot and use his superior speed and strength to take Sonia down. She lunged out with her arms and teeth, but Trevor was always there to block her, or move out of the way. Neither had landed a hit and Sonia growled and kicked out with both legs in a desperate move to knock Trevor down.

Trevor grabbed both of her legs and smiled with grim satisfaction as he pulled Sonia close before sinking his teeth into her neck, and claiming victory for his own.


	8. Vow of a Broken Heart

**A/N: Wow. Done already. Cool. Next chapter should be out in couple of days, since I am temporarily stopping my Star Wars story to finish this one. (Only two more chapters to go now!!!!) Nothing much more to tell you for this chapter, so I'll just say thanks for reading and let you do just that. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters that do not appear in the books are of my own creation.**

Vow of a Broken Heart

Aro saw the fear and disbelief on Vladimir's stricken face as he returned to the fighting, so he knew things had gone smoothly in his short absence. Aro did a quick headcount. There were but twenty-one left under Aro's command, not including him, and the Romanians were down to ten, not including Vladimir and Stefan. He glanced to see how Marcus and Caius were faring and smiled; they had ten, plus Marcus and Caius, although Trevor was nowhere to be seen. Sonia's guard had been obliterated, and Sonia along with it, presumably. Lucian's fifteen remaining, not including him, were putting up a good fight, but Marcus' vampires were soon going to claim victory.

*

Trevor needed all his strength and concentration to keep Sonia's body parts from reattaching themselves, so it took him several minutes to get back to the main battle. When he returned he dropped the body parts on the top of the hill, kicking them away from each other. He yelled to Marcus for help and all the vampires paused to see Trevor and a scattered Sonia's arrival. This was the real turning point, as Lucian cried out in rage for a few milliseconds as he fought, unsuccessfully, through the Volturi to save his mate.

"It is done then." Trevor said as Sonia was destroyed. "It's over for now. We will kill the others, and the threat of the Romanians will be gone. Aro and Caius will rise to power, while Didyme, you and I spend millennia or two in this isolated land you tell me about." Marcus smiled and rushed off to finish the job of winning the battle.

But when Marcus turned around, the Volturi were chasing Lucian and his guard in vain. They had escaped in the confusion and chaos of Sonia's death. Marcus immediately turned to see Aro's side of the battle, and it was over. The Romanians were all dead and Aro was howling in rage. Confused Marcus ran over to him, Trevor close behind.

"What's wrong Aro? The few Romanians who escaped are not enough to challenge the Volturi now. Trevor and I will personally hunt them down if it appeases you." Marcus said, slightly disappointed that Lucian and a few of his guard had escaped, but confident that his words were correct.

"Today we have taken over 40 Romanian vampires, including Sonia, one of their leaders. But it has come at too great a price. We lost Vladimir and Stefan also. They fled in the chaos of Sonia's death, and joined with Lucian and his guard," Aro said. Marcus shrugged.

"They can be killed just as easily as Sonia when Trevor and I face them."

"I do not refer to that." Aro said, hanging his head with fake yet well simulated shame and sadness.

"I know, Aro. We also lost over 40 of the Volturi." Marcus said grimly. "They will be difficult to replace, and you must keep the Volturi sharp and cautious until numbers grow again."

"I do not refer to that either, Marcus, but to Lucian's most brutal and cruel act of malice and _hate_ yet." Aro said. Marcus frowned.

"Where is Didyme?" he said, his voice trembling as the penny dropped. Aro said nothing for a few seconds, and there was silence. All the remaining Volturi were assembled, and the shock of what had happened hit them.

"I... Aro... How has this happened under your protection? How did Lucian leave the front of the battle without my detection?"

"The two fronts were a mile or so apart, so he could not deal the final blow himself. One from Stefan's guard did that. I killed him, tore him apart with my own hands!" Aro seemed to break down here. He took a deep, dramatic breath and continued. "I threw him into the fire, but the one who _really_ killed Didyme is still out there! Marcus, revenge can only be taken out properly on him!" Aro said no more and Marcus nodded. Trevor had stood shocked, unable to speak throughout the whole exchange. Didyme had been like a mother to him, and he could only imagine the pain Marcus was going through now.

Marcus left faster than Trevor could react, but quickly followed. Mathias hung his head and silently prayed that Didyme's soul reached heaven, as she had always been a strong Catholic, even though Aro, her brother, had abandoned the Christian faith two centuries ago. Mathias himself had never been Catholic, or even Christian, but he felt compelled to ask _someone_ for help, even if it was another vampire's God that he didn't believe in. He put his arm around Farfalla's shoulders, and all remained silent as the Volturi mourned the dead.

Mathias kissed Farfalla on the cheek and she leant her head on his shoulder. Mathias noticed other couples comforting each other, but most walked away to mourn their friends and mates who had perished in the battle. Aro left soon, and Mathias could not hear him, but he saw Aro talking to Chelsea with a worried look on his face. Convincing her to cement Marcus' loyalty to the Volturi using her power, thought Mathias with disgust. Aro's sister had just been murdered and it seemed that he had already finished mourning. He couldn't know that Aro had been the killer.

Marcus pummelled his fists into the ground. He screamed to the sky.

"Curse this God Didyme had! How could a kind god take her away?! My Didyme..." He was still thumping punches into the earth, and making large dents. His anger slowly changed to sadness and his punches slowed down until they stopped altogether as Marcus let himself fall to the ground. Marcus wanted nothing more than to chase after Lucian and die trying to take them all down. He would be with Didyme, whether in heaven or hell, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Swear on our love..." Marcus mumbled, although Trevor could still easily hear him.

"I don't understand, Master." Trevor said carefully. He didn't want to enrage Marcus on the day of Didyme's death.

"She made me swear on our love that if either of us were to die, the other could not try to follow, else our bond as mates would be meaningless, if we couldn't keep a promise such as that." Marcus said. He was truly broken.

Marcus didn't try to follow Didyme. But he made a vow that would ultimately finish the conflict between the Volturi and the Romanians.

"I swear on my love for Didyme, my wife and mate, that I will see Lucian dead, or at least orchestrate his death, but not try to follow Didyme to heaven." Marcus said, the sadness gone from his voice, although that would be forever in his heart.

He stood up, his mind thirsting for only one thing: revenge. Trevor stood by his master's side, master and servant, father and son, leader and follower, the two most dangerous vampires the planet had seen. They silently returned to Volterra.


	9. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

**A/N: One chapter left!!!! The final chapter will take a few days to arrive, because I'm going to be polishing all my previous chapters. I will be doing a huge cleanup of all nine chapters, then write the tenth one, then clean it up, then publish it, and you will have a complete story. Yay! Once I am finished polishing chapters 1-9, I will publish an author's note asking you to go back and read the previous chapters again, as they will be improved. If you want, you can review on my improvements. I would like to apologize that this chapter is so short, but I just ran out of things to say. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters that do not appear in the books are of my own creation.**

United We Stand, Divided We Fall

Marcus kneeled on the floor of his office, mourning his wife. His emotions rippled and overlapped so that with each passing second he felt differently about Didyme's death. He shook himself out of the never-ending cycle he was going through.

"The time for mourning is over, Marcus. We swore to avenge Didyme, and we must leave Volterra now to honour that vow." Trevor said. It had been almost a week since the battle against the Romanians, and now was the time to give chase against the last of the Romanians. Huge monsoons in Romania and its surrounds had hindered travel for even vampires, so Marcus and Trevor decided to seize the opportunity.

Marcus stood up from the cold stone floor. His sudden lust for revenge he had felt just after he had heard of Didyme's murder had by now mostly evaporated, and the sadness had reclaimed Marcus' mind. Trevor was similar, but they had made a vow in that moment, and they were going to keep it.

Trevor was confident. He had the entire expedition planned out. They would go out into Romania, deal with Lucian, and immediately disappear to this foreign, unsettled land to the south. He had formed the plan in his head, now he just had to run it past Marcus, to see if his master wanted to tie up any loose ends before the two of them departed Italy and left the Volturi behind.

"So..." Trevor said casually, diplomatically, "Do you want to tie up any loose ends before we leave Volterra for the last time?" Marcus shook his head sadly. "Good. Gather up anything you want to take with you to this southern land, and we'll store it in a hidden cache while we're dealing with Lucian. Then we can swim across the ocean and away from the Volturi."

"No, Trevor!" Marcus yelled, "You misunderstood me. We aren't leaving." Trevor looked confused.

"What- Why not?" he stuttered, which rarely happens with vampires.

"Didyme is _gone. _We can't go away to rest peacefully for few centuries after my wife's _murder._ It's not happening Trevor. I can't just discard her memory like an old cloak. Maybe, when I am at peace, we can leave the Volturi for a time. But I feel... tied to the Volturi and to Aro."

"What?" Trevor exclaimed, and lowered his voice to a whisper so he couldn't be heard by Aro or any other nearby vampires. "She died while under Aro's protection! Wait... Have you been near Chelsea recently?" Marcus looked furious.

"I have dedicated my entire life to the Volturi! How can I not feel loyal towards Aro and Caius, and all the others?"

"You dedicated your life to Didyme, not Aro!"

"And I failed Didyme! I let her die!" Marcus' voice cracked.

"_Aro_ failed Didyme, and don't you forget it." Trevor growled quietly.

"_Don't you forget it?_ Are you giving me orders now? Will you cast me down from my position as a leader of the Volturi? Will you betray your master, Trevor?" Marcus said quietly. There was a pause in the air.

"Father..."

"You are not my son! You have never been my son."

"I was Didyme's though." Trevor said sadly. There was silence, and Trevor bowed formally before leaving Marcus.

"Stay here and rot, _father_. Rot, or come out of the shadows and take Lucian down. Pull him down, and do not worry about the consequences. Farewell, Master." Trevor departed. He saw Chelsea outside Marcus' door, eyes closed tightly in concentration. She had been using her power the entire time, and neither Marcus nor Trevor had smelled her.

He was angry in an instant, and had to resist the urge to kill her there and then. She was taking his father away from him. Creating a gap between them, breaking their bond. He pondered for few seconds, weighing up the consequences such an action would have. Like Marcus, his conflicting emotions were plaguing his thoughts. He had just decided to kill her when she snapped her eyes open. Surprised at seeing Trevor, she immediately turned and walked quickly away, probably to report her success to Aro, thought Trevor.

Trevor paused, and walked back in to Marcus' chambers.

"Marcus. I'm sorry. Forgive me, but we must leave now! Even if we don't leave for this unknown land, we need to avenge Didyme now, if ever!" Trevor exclaimed, trying a different tact. This time, he was much more successful in the response he got from Marcus, maybe because Chelsea was no longer there to interfere.

"You are right. Now we must act. Act, or lose the opportunity. If we do not strike now, Lucian will build the Romanians up to new heights, and eventually will become unstoppable. We will go now, and then return to the Volturi, son," Marcus said, "Our place is with Aro. With your talent of speed, eyesight and revenge, you will soon be my equal and the equal of Aro and Caius as well."

"I do not want to be the master of others. After the deaths of so many Volturi, we need more followers, not more leaders. I want you as my father, and master, for a few centuries at least."

"I respect your decision, but there will come a time when you must embrace leadership. If I am killed, you must take my place. I may even someday step down and leave for the unknown land Didyme talked about. I will leave you to reign for a while, and then you can follow me. Who knows, Trevor, maybe by that time you will have a mate. But for now, the two of us must unite, lest we fall and never recover. United we stand, divided we fall." Marcus said softly.

Marcus, flanked by Trevor, sped out of Volterra for a sense of freedom, to cast his troubles away for a while, but most of all, for the very thing that had driven the conquest of the vampiric world: revenge.


	10. A Tear For All The Lost

**A/N: So here, we arrive at the end of The Volturi Assassin. Writing is my absolute passion, and I would like to thank anybody who has so much as read my story. If you feel the need to review, you can review my whole story or just the final chapter, or whatever. Any review would be much appreciated, and please be honest. Writing this fanfic has been a great time, and I hope this final, climatic chapter will be a fitting end to The Volturi Assassin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters that appear in the Stephanie Meyer books. However, the characters that do not appear in the books are of my own creation.**

**Without further ado, please start reading.**

A Tear For All The Lost

Trevor sent a spray of mud out in a fan behind him as he and Marcus charged through the stench and bile of these festering swamps. They kept going, as they knew they were close; they could smell the Romanians, so they knew that Lucian and the others had passed by here recently.

Then, minutes later, the trail ended. Trevor also knew why. This monsoon had made the waters putrid, and this was a shame, since the river was beautiful most of the time. It also ended in a waterfall, and Trevor surmised that this was the reason that the trail had gone cold. They would have to guess their way around until the trail picked up again, and Trevor leapt off the cliff. He surfaced, and followed Marcus, swimming swiftly through the filthy water. By the time he had hoisted himself onto land, Marcus had already started running. The trail had immediately picked up again, and the two vampires would waste no time in following it.

Marcus had never known, but he had an affinity for tracking and with Trevor's clear thinking and common sense, they had successfully followed the Romanians this far and the trail had been getting fresher all the time. Trevor skidded to a halt as Marcus did. Trevor was a hopeless tracker, though he was smart and had quite strong senses. Even he could smell it. The Romanians were still in the cave up ahead. They had seen the Romanians fleeing from the battle, and they knew that there were ten left. Lucian, Vladimir, Stefan, Eftemie and Stephen were among them.

There was a small pyre of flame already lit; they had been expecting the Volturi to give chase, but the small size of the fire told Trevor that they had expected much more time to prepare. Hopefully, with the element of surprise, they could take most of the Romanians down. Trevor's sense of smell over loaded as Stephen and one other very fast vampire leapt at Marcus and Trevor. Father and son turned around, but neither had time to stop the attacks coming their way. They did have time to dodge, and they did. The combat was starting.

It was over shortly after it started, and it seemed that the two were the only ones at the large cave. They others were probably hunting. Stephen shielded the other, Neville, but to no avail, as the Volturi were by far the better fighters. Trevor was facing Neville, the weaker, and the fear in his enemy's eyes was evident. He had heard all about Trevor and didn't like his chances of survival. He turned to flee and leave Stephen to suffer their wrath. Neville was rewarded with decapitation, and soon after, death.

Stephen saw Neville turn to flee and save himself, but the coward was quickly beheaded and roasted by Trevor. The odds were now heavily stacked against Stephen, and his only hope was to bide enough time for Lucian, Stefan and the rest to return in time to save him. He was brave though, and would die before suffering the same coward's death as Neville.

*

Aro surveyed the two new members of the Volturi. Alec and Jane were strong. They would contribute nicely to his arsenal of talented vampires. The battle with the Romanians had been costly to be sure, but gaining Alec and Jane would outweigh the losses of thirty or so talentless vampires. He dismissed them, and reminded himself to order Chelsea to give the twins another blast of her powers. Soon they would join his cause willingly.

*

Mathias and Farfalla had had an argument. Mathias had wanted to follow Marcus and Trevor to help them fight the Romanians. Farfalla was adamant in her opinion that they had been reckless and stupid to take on Lucian so soon after the battle. She may have been right, but Mathias felt that that changed nothing. They were still morally obliged to help Marcus; after all he had done for them, it was fair.

Farfalla had proved immovable on the subject; she didn't want to risk their lives again so quickly. She was all too aware about the mortality of vampires; Didyme's death had taught her that vampires were _not_ invincible. So Mathias had left Volterra without his mate, to find Marcus and Trevor, to help them whatever the consequences. He stopped, though not tired, and surveyed the landscape. He was on the brink of a waterfall and quickly sighted the smoke of a large fire. That was where the fight would be, so he judged the approximate distance, and stepped off the cliff.

*

After Neville's quick death, Stephen had been brought down under a flurry of blows dealt by Marcus and Trevor. His flesh had just stopped crackling as two more arrived. There were mates, and closely bonded. Therefore they fought together, and Marcus used his power to see this. Marcus concocted a strategy that was, that if separated, they could be picked off quite easily.

Trevor immediately saw the plan Marcus was trying to implement, and focussed his attacks solely on the female. Marcus attacked the male, and struck him with one particularly harsh blow, sprawling him backwards, and away from his mate for the last time. Marcus shot towards his target and relentlessly pounded the Romanian until he was helpless to prevent his own death.

The female bowed her head in resignation to her own fate as her mate died; she knew she couldn't live alone. Trevor ripped off her head and Marcus her legs, and within seconds she was gone as well. The next three arrived at the same time, led by Eftemie. Marcus and Trevor were locked in vicious combat with them when Lucian, Vladimir and Stefan came sprinting into the fray.

By now, Trevor had dispatched one, but the other two were very strong and very smart, and had fallen for none of Marcus' strategies or been overwhelmed by Trevor's speed and precision. Vladimir and Lucian went straight for Trevor, while Stefan attacked Marcus, halting the Volturi leader's offensive and saving Eftemie's life. Marcus saw Lucian and immediately charged past Stefan and Eftemie to attack his wife's killer. But he was struck down by Stefan.

Stefan used his arms to restrain Marcus with Eftemie's help as well. Trevor was momentarily distracted from his fight, and all three of his opponents seized the opportunity. Within seconds, Trevor was restrained in the same way by Vladimir and the other. Lucian gestured for their release. Confused vampires complied.

"I will allow Trevor and Marcus to fight me themselves. We will make deal," Lucian said, "If the two of you beat me, you can then kill me. Obviously, due to Trevor's revenge power I can't just kill him. So, if I defeat the two of you, Marcus will kill Trevor and both of you will be dead."

"How do you know we will not refuse to kill each other?" Marcus said.

"I have something that you want, Marcus, and if I defeat you, and you cooperate, I will release my little bargaining chip. You will be dead, but this currently unnamed vampire will live."

Without further delay, Marcus and Trevor nodded grimly, and Lucian smiled, settling into a defensive crouch and waiting for the attack to come. Come it did and their need for revenge took over as they fought against who they thought was Didyme's killer. This fight ended quickly as well. Lucian had seen the anger in their eyes and knew he had them.

Marcus was slightly faster to attack, and Lucian slowly dodged, just escaping the attack. Trevor hurled himself at Lucian, but Lucian dodged again, and in quick succession, Marcus came forward as well. He had hoped to catch Lucian off guard, but the Romanian threw Marcus over his head and bit into his neck. Trevor launched hauled Lucian's teeth away from Marcus, but Trevor had been too desperate to save Marcus, and he had made a sloppy attack, and left himself wide open for retaliation. Lucian took the opportunity and rammed Trevor into the ground.

The two Volturi charged Lucian at the same time this time, but were outwitted again, and found themselves running straight into Lucian's arms. They hit the ground and a dust cloud came up. All the vampires could still see perfectly though.

Trevor and Marcus were hurled from the scuffle and they were both heading with a lot of momentum and speed, straight for the flames. Lucian's arms appeared around their necks though, and he had had them both. The five other vampires were shocked at how quickly and easily Lucian had beaten two of the Volturi's strongest fighters. Lucian threw the defeated vampires across the clearing.

"You are beaten. Marcus, kill Trevor," Lucian said.

"No," said Marcus, to nobody's surprise.

"I thought you would say that. So I would like to introduce you to my bargaining chip," he said, and whistled, "Didyme, come out to see your mate."

Marcus saw Didyme walk out with his own eyes. His love in every way was still alive and he could see her! The problem was that Lucian did have a talent. He could create illusions, and Marcus was the only one who could see Didyme. Lucian's talent could only be used on one person, and not for long, but he had practiced it until it became very effective.

"Didyme, leave," Lucian said quickly and in a strained voice. The illusion disappeared into the trees again, but Marcus was mystified.

"How did you save her?" Marcus asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you can choose her life or Trevor's. Yours is forfeit anyway. One of them can walk away from here. Kill Trevor and grant your mate another life!" Lucian said. Marcus totally believed that what he had seen was Didyme, and in his desperation for Didyme to be alive, Marcus chose without hesitating.

Lucian's face lit up. Marcus lunged for Trevor, who wordlessly bowed his head.

"Goodbye, Marcus, and thank you fo-" Trevor started to say, but was quickly torn apart by his master, father and friend, Marcus, and tossed into the flames like Trevor had done to so many others. Trevor was dead.

"Show me Didyme before I die, Lucian, please!" Marcus begged. Lucian summoned the illusion out of the trees again.

"Illusion, disappear," said Lucian with a cruel laugh, and Marcus realised that he had been tricked into killing his son. Marcus waited in a heartbroken state for Trevor's revenge power to take him.

*

Trevor, Lucian and Marcus had been oblivious to the battle around them. Mathias had arrived just as Lucian urged Marcus to kill Trevor. Mathias shot forward, and within seconds, took out a vampire purely with surprise and speed. He had her head off, and limbs in the flames by the time Vladimir and Stefan reacted.

Then Eftemie saw the vampire who had played him and his dead mate for fools for months, pretended to be their friend and companion, and had indirectly brought about Ecaterina's death. Mathias and Eftemie tumbled away into the trees. Vladimir and Stefan returned their concentration to Lucian and Marcus, though they kept an eye on Mathias and Eftemie's fight.

*

Marcus waited for death to take him. He looked up to see a pile of ashes. Lucian was dead, not Marcus. Marcus was confused, but looked around to see Mathias standing beside him.

"Eftemie will not bother us again, Marcus. I'm sorry about Trevor's loss."

"Why was Lucian taken by the revenge power, not me? I killed Trevor, not Lucian." Marcus sounded hollow. Mathias knew that Marcus was a broken. He had now lost Didyme and Trevor. Mathias shook his head, confused himself.

"Vladimir and Stefan fled when they saw Lucian killed. They will go into exile for centuries. It seems the Romanian threat has not been completely eradicated," Mathias said. Marcus nodded, although neither of them really cared.

The two of them returned to Volterra, heavy hearts weighing them down.

*

Mathias still didn't understand what had happened in the cave that night. He had since made amends with Farfalla, and they were planning a long-term interlude, and a chance to escape the Volturi for a few centuries. But before he left, he had to see Marcus. So here he was, speaking to his master and friend.

Mathias walked in, and Marcus immediately started to speak. For the first time since that night, a month ago, he was smiling, and for some reason, Mathias smiled too.

"I have figured out what happened in that cave," Marcus said, "When humans transform into vampires, everything about them, physically and mentally, is enhanced. Our speed improves, we have endless endurance, and we become stronger and smarter." Mathias nodded, understanding. "I think that although we never had a chance to test it up until... what happened, but his powers matured, became smarter as well. He became even faster, the fastest vampire we have ever seen. His eyesight improved, and he could clearly see what a vampire was doing from up to two miles away, twice as far as you or me." Marcus paused and Mathias nodded again.

"What about his revenge power?" Mathias asked.

"His revenge power must have also become more mature. Instead of targeting the vampire who _inflicted_ the damage, it reaped its revenge on the one responsible for his death. Although I dealt the killing blows, Lucian was truly Trevor's killer, therefore, I was spared and Lucian was taken." Marcus chuckled. "It seems that even in death, Trevor had a final trump card to play."

Mathias left after a few minutes, and Marcus didn't smile again for 2000 years.

*

Mathias hauled himself out of the water, and onto the shore of this foreign land. Marcus, Didyme and Trevor had planned to come here, but now... now Chelsea had struck, and Didyme and Trevor were dead... Marcus was not going to come here alone.

He and Farfalla kissed passionately, as they surveyed the land before them. They had a continent to themselves, and they were going to live a peaceful life for centuries to come.

Marcus was mourning again. It had been half a century since Trevor had been transformed, and those two years, two _short_ years he had shared with Trevor and Didyme had been the best of his life. Marcus had assigned himself the task of tracking down Vladimir and Stefan, but his heart wasn't in it, and today, he had lost their trail for good. He didn't care. He would give anything to die. But he had sworn on his love that he would never try to follow Didyme.

Neither of them would want his death. He had killed Trevor, but he had escaped judgement. Lucian had been caught in the crossfire, and although he would always hate Lucian's memory for robbing him of Didyme and Trevor, it was himself whom he would always truly blame.

He thought of the world, all the vampires, humans, of Mathias and Farfalla. He thought of Didyme and of Trevor, and in his heart, Marcus shed a lone tear for all the lost.

**The story is not over. Read on in my next fanfic in this series: 'The Aftermath' Note: 'The Aftermath' is NOT canon, even for me. It is just a possible mini-story that could happen. Although I have no plans to, I may write a canon sequel to the Volturi Assassin. If I do, disregard everything you read in 'The Aftermath.'**


End file.
